It Doesn't Matter
by scarlet.iris
Summary: Its time for team 7 to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura embark on a mission where they discover that there is more to life than a series of lies, hatred and violence. It is up to Naruto and Sakura to break the chain of anger inside


Summary:

one-shot: Its time for team 7 to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura embark on a mission where they discover that there is more to life than a series of lies, hatred and violence. It is up to Naruto and Sakura to break the chain of anger inside their old teammate.

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But surely I own this fiction._

* * *

**It Doesn't Matter**

Naruto and Sakura went into the depths of the dark forest. They are in a mission to retrieve a missing-nin given by the hokage herself. She told them the exact details. They have to be careful in this dangerous task for one of the sannins himself raises him. For that, he must be powerful like his serpent-like master.

Naruto knew what they're facing, who'll they're fighting or more likely, what they'll fighting. He knew because he faced him at the valley of the end. There he saw him. He saw his demonic powers, he felt his dark aura and felt the shivers it gave him.

But he never told Sakura. He is aware that she would never believe him. She must see it herself. She is the one who must witness it. But he hesitates. There may be a possibility that she may experience an utter shock, she may not take it, and she even can't. He doesn't know. It may be the other way around.

-

-

-

She's beside him. Uncertain of the things, that may befall them, things that are yet undefined to them. She doesn't know. She's clueless like an innocent weakling struggling to survive the torments of death. Or it's just her heart, her fragile little heart that keeps holding on unto a very breakable thread left by the one who it desires for.

_Flashback_

"_Please don't leave"_

"…_."_

"_Please, stay here with us, with me." _

"_I'll do anything"._

"_I'll make you happy."_

"_Just please stay."_

"…_."_

"_You know it wouldn't make anyone happy, neither you nor I."_

"…_."_

"_You know…"_

"_You're really annoying."_

"_Please………………..stay……………….."_

_End of flashback_

She knows nothing at all, Oblivious of him. Now she is running towards the shadows clutching together the pieces of her shattered heart, keeping it still and fastened together.

_Hold on. We're near. Don't worry, hold on. We'll go through this and safe. I'll keep you safe. You'll never break from my hold, don't worry. I'll never let anyone hurt us again. I promise._

-

-

-

-

-

They walked slowly to their destination. Their once overflowing charkas are now locked inside them. It is part of the mission and a rule; never let anyone notice you especially your enemies.

As they walk, they sensed an intense charka surrounding the area, eating them inside, devouring their flesh. They shiver. He knows who it is. She though it's him. They see him standing between fresh crimson bloods and there lay cold, pale bodies. Including his master, that lay beside his feet. Blood dripping, the strong wild wind carries the dreadful stench that sent more shivers to their now cold bodies that's sinking into the frozen atmosphere.

_So this is what hell is like._

_So this is the living hell._

In front of them they see a demon. A dull blue, long hair, a palm-like wing and grey skin human figure. That slowly turns around to see his companies. They see his face, his demonic, devil face with a malicious grin painted on.

_ONI! _

_Sa-su-ke!_

"Want to die?" The demon asked.

"Yes. But I want you first." Naruto retorted as he ran towards his opponent with full force. His hand full of blue light that whirls around like a whirlpool, Like what he's name stated "Uzumaki" that means "whirlpool" it will drag you in like a powerful gravity that pulls you to the core of the earth.

-

-

-

-

-

She stands behind. Like what he expected, she's in wide-eye. She looks down on the ground where blood travels down to her trembling feet. Tears started to flow from her emerald eyes. Warm water droplets pour down her icy-cold face. Chills went from her spines to her whole delicate body.

She backs away from the red fluid that travels to her point. The vicious liquid that was spilled by the demon in front of them is now chasing her. Inside her head, she's screaming. She wants to let it out. She can't. It will make her weak and vulnerable. All her efforts will come to waste. Not now. Not now when she has a chance. Not now where she can prove herself and prove him wrong.

She glanced at the fighting light, at the fighting figures. Then she looks intently at him, at the demon.

"Sasuke" she whispered, with tremors on her aching voice.

"No"

Flashbacks came into her crowded mind slipping past all the questions inside her brain.

"You're not sasuke"

"You're not him"

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto is having a hard time battling his opponent. He already has the powers of the demon-fox, but still his enemy is also in control of a power of a demon and a wanted bloodline-limit. They're correspondent to each. It's just like back then at the valley of the end, where he with the fox fought and lost. But this time, he wanted to win. He doesn't want to lose again.

"Naruto" she said.

She knew he's in his limits. She doesn't want him to take the entire task. She's in this mission too. She wants to help. She must be.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll beat him, for sure."

After his last words, he fell in the hands of Sakura. She laid him under a big tree that could protect him somehow.

_And now its time, now it's her turn to face the demon. _

"Sasuke" she whispered.

"So, you want to die first?" he asked with a nasty, evil grin.

"……" she replied.

She stands on her feet. Her long bangs covered her face. Her body slouched. She walked slowly to the battlefield that's bloody mess.

"Time to die"

"…."

He hit her and pierced to her the red electricity his holding. She stands up then healed it. She endures the pain, the hot electricity that boils up her red blood. Her blood slowly leak to cover them both. This cycle repeated until her body was almost limp, until her blood was almost drained.

He stood in front of her, watch her as she receives the enormous power that destroys her and as she stands to receive the pain again and again.

_-No matter how hard he tries, how powerful his attacks are. He will fight till she dies. He wanted her dead…..she still stands…he's the one in pain…_

_(It doesn't matter)_

_-No matter how it hurts, how it pains. She kept on healing herself and standing before him just to receive another hit. Just to receive another viscous pain. _

_(It doesn't matter)_

-

-

-

-

-

Her blood splattered. On her face and on his face are tinted with her blood. Everywhere, the scent of her blood scattered. He can smell it, the metal smell of blood that once flowed in her thin veins.

"Why keep standing? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Why? If you know you'll only lose to me. Doesn't it bother you, doesn't it hurt you, doesn't even one scratch pains? Why keep standing? You'll only feel the pain once again. Why don't you just fuckin die?

_Flashback_

_He is running. Everywhere he can see bodies of the same flesh and blood._

_-His clan._

_Everywhere he steps in the wet, red floor._

_-He screams._

_He went home and saw his parents on the floor bathing in their own red blood._

_-He saw his brother._

_End of flashback_

It doesn't matter. Cause you know what. I'm full of pain that my body got numb of the pain. I don't feel them anymore.

_It doesn't matter. Cause the pain you had given my heart is stronger. _

_Its nothing compared to it. Because it hurts so much that it break and you know, I'm barely hanging on. Hanging on to a breakable thread that anytime could fall and shatter and it pains so much._

_I could die hundred times in the most tormenting way but it won't overcome the pain I'm feeling. It won't overcome the pain my heart is feeling._

_If only someone could glue it together again._

_It hurts. It hurts inside so much._

_Please. _

"Sasuke" she whispered.

Inside he's head he screams. He doesn't know. He's afraid. He doesn't know why. He shivers and trembles….then he felt warmth…little warmth form a distressed body.

"It's alright" she said.

Slowly, he got back in his original form. He got on his knees .she supports him.

He cried on her. He's scared. He regrets.

He's family is dead and he wants revenge. But now, he's the one who'll kill the remaining persons that value and love him, the persons who shared and experienced the same pain as him. Who know and understand him most. And the persons who thought him every single thing about life, who gave importance to his very own life.

Now he's going to kill them with he's very own hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept repeating. (Not what you expect from an Uchiha.)

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter" she said.

"It doesn't matter"

* * *

_It doesn't matter. _

_It doesn't matter how hard you try. _

_It doesn't matter how painful my wound is._

_Whatever you say, whatever you do. It doesn't matter._

_Because I know deep inside……you're hurting too…_

_It doesn't matter. I'm sorry too._

_Don't worry. It doesn't matter anymore._

_Were her together, embracing the same pain._

_It doesn't matter because I feel it too._

_Now we're together. It doesn't matter anymore._

* * *

_Authors note:_

I don't know if the characters are alright and a little that match their true personality.

So please give me reviews to improve. Whether its praise or criticism…………I'll accept it for the sake of improvement.

Well……please review……………


End file.
